Saying Goodbye
by Skrillexia
Summary: Rebecca and Jade say goodbye to their father Ironhide after his week long visit.


**Author's note**: Hey everyone! Jadey156 and I decided to do some One shots based from our story 'To safe a life', here is the first one. Enjoy!

Set between Chapter 5 and Chapter 6 of 'To Save A Life'.

"Hello" Person talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

It was almost the end of the week, Rebecca and Jade both knew that their father would be leaving on Monday. They would have to make sure that they made the most of it with him before he left for Cybertron Island.

The two sisters sat on his lap and cuddled him "Daddy why not stay?" Jade asked, she had grown fond of him.

Ironhide smiled slightly "**Because I'll be needed back at home**" he replied softly "**if I could stay here with you two I would, but duty calls**"

The three year old nodded a little, her and her sister knew that their father fought the Decepticons to protect the humans.

"We'll see him again Jadey" Rebecca assured.

"When?" Jade asked.

"**When I can kid**" 'Hide replied softly.

"When will that be?" the three year old asked, she was trying to think a reason for her father to stay with them.

"**I don't know kid**" the black mech replied softly "**I don't want to make any promises in case the 'Cons attack**"

Jade sighed a little.

Ironhide gently stroked his daughter's cheek "**But that doesn't mean you can't call me**" he said softly "**Becky has my number**"

The three year old nodded then sighed.

Over the next two days Jade was feeling low, when her father was with them she was the happiest girl alive. But now that he had to leave, it saddened her.

Ironhide noticed this and said to his older daughter "**Mind if I take Jade into the garden?**" he asked.

Rebecca shook her head "I don't mind" she replied.

'Hide smiled then walked to his younger daughter's room, he walked in and saw her sitting on her bed "**Hey**" he greeted walking in.

Jade looked at him and gave him a nod in greeting.

The black mech sat beside his daughter "**Want to go into the garden?**" he asked softly.

The three year old nodded.

Ironhide smiled "**Ok put yer hoodie on**" he said "**it's a little chilly out there**"

Jade nodded and got off her bed and put on her hoodie which was purple and black inside the hood.

'Hide stood up and gently picked up his daughter and held her in his arms.

The three year old snuggled up to him and rested her head between his shoulder and neck.

Ironhide walked out his daughter's room then out into the garden, he stood on the patio "**So what's up kid?**" he asked softly.

"I-I don't want you to go" Jade replied then sniffed.

"**Aww Jade, you know I have to**" 'Hide replied softly.

"But...I'll miss you" the three year old said looking up at him.

"**And I'll miss you both as well**" the black mech replied softly "**when you're both old enough, you can come live on Cybertron Island with me and the other Autobots**"

"Really?" Jade asked with a small smile.

"**Really**" Ironhide replied with a smile.

The three year old smiled.

"**But for now, make the most of it with me before I leave**" 'Hide replied softly "**and that's on Monday morning, and today is Friday**"

Jade smiled and hugged her father.

Soon Monday morning had arrived, Ironhide stood by the door. He knelt down and opened his arms "**C'mere girls**" he said with a smile.

Jade and Rebecca ran forwards and hugged their father "We're gonna miss ya 'Hide" Becky said.

"Yeah daddy" the three year old added.

"**Aww don't worry, you'll see me again**" 'Hide replied with a smile.

The three ended their hug "Really?" Rebecca asked.

The black mech nodded "**When you're both old enough, you can come live on Cybertron Island**" he replied.

The two sisters smiled.

"**And you never know**" Ironhide added "**I may have some spare time on my hands, so I may pay ya a visit in the future**"

The two sisters cheered.

'Hide chuckled "**Now I want you both to be good girls ok?**" he said.

"We will" both Jade and Rebecca replied in unison.

The black mech smiled "**And you can call whenever ya like ok?**" he added.

"Ok" the two sisters replied in unison.

Ironhide smiled then stood up, he opened the door "**I'll see ya soon**" he said.

The two sisters waved.

'Hide smiled then walked out closing the door behind him.

Rebecca and Jade ran to the window, they saw their father and knocked the window. When he turned they waved to him.

The black mech smiled and waved back, then he walked up the driveway to his alt form round the corner. His holoform fizzled out and his engine started, he drove away from his daughters' house back to Cybertron Island.

**The End**

Be sure to review! =D


End file.
